Singing Bones
by Tornade
Summary: Karaoke at the Jeffersonian. And it's Bones' turn. BB R


A/N: This is my second attempt at fanfiction, but first in Bones actually.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me…Nothing, zero, nada, well…you get the point.

Summary: They are having karaoke at Jeffersonian. And it's Bones' turn. One-shot probably.

This fic was written before Wannabe In The Weeds.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Bones' P.O.V._

Today is Halloween. I usually like Halloween, but not this year. You want to know why. I'll tell you why. Some dweeb propose to Goodman if we could have karaoke on Halloween. I hate whoever said that. I'll hunt him down and kill him so badly, even **I** won't be able to identify him.

You probably wonder why am I so angry about it, if I won't sing. Well, I must sing. Goodman's orders. I will have to be a role model for everyone who will sing tonight. Oh, man. Everyone will see me, Booth will see me. I can't sing. Angela is already pestering me about wich song I'll sing tonight. I first thought about Hot Blooded, but then I decided for my favourite song when I was a child. It also shows my feelings about Booth and what do I think about them.

I better get prepared, I can hear Angela calling me. She'll probably drag me to some shop, complaining for my lack of good and sexy clothes. I bet she will chose the smallest and sexiest dress, so I and my prince in standard issue FBI body armour, or something like that, could finally kiss and make up. I'm so nervous about tonight. Mom, wish me luck.

* * *

_Jeffersonian, 7.00 pm_

I am so relieved. No, I didn't get myself out of karaoke, but I convinced Angela to sing with me. Here I am standing in this little black dress with make-up, nails and hair all done, thanks to Angela's beautician. I can hear people chatting around tables they were sitting at. I see Goodman walking towards the stage and a minute later I, together with Angela, am called on stage to perform the first song of tonight's karaoke.

''Don't forget Sweetie, your lines are red and mine are blue.'' said Angela.

We get on the stage and I search for Booth's face in this crowd of people. I found him sitting at the table closest to the stage and I can see awe and happiness on his face. I bet awe is there because of my dress. I'm going to kill Angela later for that.

Suddenly music starts and I prepare myself for singing.

_I Won't Say (I'm In Love)_

_**TB:**__ If there's a prize for rotten judgment,_

_I guess I've already won that. _

_No man is worth the aggravation,_

_That's ancient history-_

_been there, done that!_

_**AM:**__ Who d'ya think you're kiddin'?_

_He's the earth and heaven to you._

_Try to keep it hidden._

_Honey, we can see right through you._

_Girl, ya can't conceal it._

_We know how ya feel it _

_and who you're thinking of._

_**TB:**__ Oh…No chance, no way,_

_I won't say it – No, no._

_**AM:**__ You swoon, you sigh_

_why deny it? Uh–oh!_

_**TB:**__ It's too cliché,_

_I won't say I'm in love._

_**AM:**__ Shoo-doo. shoo-doo, ooo._

_**TB:**__ I thought my heart had learned its lesson._

_It feels so good when you start out._

_My head is screaming, ''Get a grip girl!'',_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out._

_**AM:**__ You keep on denying_

_who you are and how you're feeling._

_Baby, we're not buying._

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling._

_Face it like a grown-up._

_When ya gonna own,_

_that ya got, got, got it bad?_

_**TB:**__ Oh…No chance, no way,_

_I won't say it – No, no._

_**AM:**__ Give up, but give in_

_check the grin, you're in love._

_**TB:**__ This scene won't play, _

_I won't say I'm im love._

_**AM:**__ You're doin' flips, _

_read our lips: _

_you're in love._

_**TB:**__ You're way of base, I won't say it._

_Get off my case, I won't say it._

_**AM:**__ Girl, don't be proud._

_It's OK, you're in love._

_**TB:**__ Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love………_

I heard everyone clapping loudly and I looked into Booth's eyes and I knew he understood, what was I trying to say. I was once again relieved because I won't have to say I'm in love.


End file.
